


Enough is Enough

by Imagine831



Series: Morbid Rebirth [1]
Category: Glee, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Denial, Depression, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Real Life, Suicide, grieving process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine831/pseuds/Imagine831
Summary: All she wanted was to die. She tried, but the universe refused her death. She doesn't want to believe she is reborn in another world, but reality is harsh. This is the story of a girl who can't die properly.





	1. Real Life

Death One

She fondly remembered the first death as happening in the real world. A world full of stories that she escaped to whenever she could because reality wasn’t cutting it for her. She longed for the times when her parents never yelled, when her body wasn’t littered with bruises, when she didn’t have to worry about hiding the scars on her arms.

Reality was harsh and she grew embittered. Fairy tales didn’t come true, there was no happy ending, and the magic of the world dies when you are a child.

She was sixteen when she decided enough was enough and made a few cuts a little too deep to fall asleep for what she thought would be the end…


	2. Second Life

Death Two- Denial

And then she woke up. She went through this life numb. She had died and woken up wondering if this was punishment. This life couldn’t be real. Her new parents were worriers. They wanted her to feel better, so the pills came and for a while she wasn’t as numb.

Then her family moved to Lima, Ohio and the bullying started when she reached William McKinley High School. She spent a little too long staring at Quinn, at Rachel, at Mercedes and was quickly labeled the gay chick. She couldn’t help it, they weren’t supposed to be real, and she wasn’t supposed to be here. She ignored the part of her that wanted to join the Glee Club, but despite that slushie facials, dumpster dives and graffitied lockers still became a daily part of her life.

The medicine stopped working, but she pretended for her new parents because they loved her and she had grown to love them. But Jacob decided to spread nasty rumors about her through his blog and the bullying grew ten times worse and she just couldn’t handle it anymore than she could handle things the first time.

She was fifteen when she took too many pills and stumbled into her room, hoping she could be free when the darkness came to take her a second time.


End file.
